The Seduction of Haku
by Heavenlyfuries
Summary: Seven years on, Haku still misses Chihiro. He hasn't yet been freed from his contract with Yubaba, and he finds comfort in the most unexpected of places..WARNING YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. R&R Please KamajixHaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey all this is a yaoi that means two guys together (haku and kamaji) doing naughty things together. this is a oneshot and it is our first yaoi fic so be nice, flames are welcome so long as they are not from ppl who hate the pairing or from close minded ppl coz you have been warned what is in here. also ppl please respect the rating it is rated R. and is not suitable for young ppl or teens, plz do not report us if you have a problem with this fic tell us and we will try fix what you think is too suggestive or anything. there is also a sequal to this coming out that is a chihiroxhaku fic. enjoy.

The Seduction of Haku

By Heavenlyfuries

It had been seven years since Haku had guided Chihiro home to her parents, when he told her to go and not look back; those years had been the hardest he had ever faced in his lifetime, including all the work of being Yubaba's henchman. He had recently quit doing all the dirty work as her henchman; instead he had been helping to run the bath house with all the other servants who were also under contract with Yubaba. He could not yet leave the bathhouse because he himself was still under contract, but Yubaba no longer held control over him as she had done so before. He knew his name, _Kohaku River_, and Chihiro had squashed that black slug that had been inside of him which was controlling him for Yubaba.

He knew Chihiro would be wondering where he had been; he had promised that he would see her again and he intended to keep that promise, but he had not yet found a way to escape Yubaba's captivity. The knowledge of this was what caused him to feel the most helpless, as he so desperately wanted to be free of this place and once again with Chihiro, yet though she far away from him in distance, she never far from his thoughts.

Often he wanted to talk about this and how he felt but couldn't as he had nobody he felt he could talk to. Lin was a weasel spirit and would use anything to benefit herself, and Yubaba, well that was obvious. There was only one person that Haku felt would be remotely interested and helpful in what he say, and that was the wise boiler man, Kamaji.

"Kamaji, can I talk to you?" Haku asked as he walked into the boiler room. Kamaji sat up looking at him; 'Haku is normally asleep by now' he thought to himself.

"It is still morning." he said after a while, hoping to get Haku to continue.

Sighing, Haku replied. "I miss her, Kamaji. I miss her so much that it hurts. I don't want to eat or anything, all I want is her, and I can't even see her." Haku's eyes were filled with emotion, which was rare occurrence and did not go unnoticed by the boiler man. "I dream about her", Haku said as he continued. "I dream about her every time I'm asleep; she's kissing me and touching me, and I wake up so hot and..."Haku blushed, realising what he had said; he felt mortified about the dreams, and now someone knew about them.

Kamaji raised an eyebrow at Haku's blush, it was unusual for the boy to show this much emotion.

"It's a perfectly natural reaction; you have nothing to be ashamed of" Kamaji said reaching behind him to grab his blanket. "Now it is early and we both need to sleep, so lay down and I'll make you a herbal drink that should help you sleep peacefully" Kamaji spoke softly as he handed Haku the blanket.

After drinking the herbal concoction, Kamaji had Haku lie down and he soon fell asleep. Kamaji was back in his normal spot, looking down at the sleeping boy in front of him; stretching out he cupped Haku's cheek, raveling in the feeling of Haku's soft skin against the roughness of his hands, he wanted more, to feel more of Haku's soft skin, but he could wait, he would bide his time for now.

"Chihiro" Haku sighed her name in his sleep and turned his head into Kamaji's hand. Jealousy started to rear its nasty little head; Kamaji had no doubt now that Haku was dreaming about her. Moving his hand from Haku's cheek, Kamaji ran his fingers through Haku's silky black hair. Kamaji stroked Haku's hair for a number of minutes, and stopped only to start caressing the boy's cheek again. He knew what he was feeling was forbidden; he could just imagine what Yubaba would say, but he couldn't help himself. Deciding that he wanted to be closer to Haku, Kamaji moved down to the floor next to him. It just felt so good, lying next to Haku, stroking his face and hair. He continued stroking Haku well into the day, and fell asleep with his body close to Haku's.

Haku awoke mid afternoon feeling refreshed and wide awake. He had been dreaming of Chihiro throughout the entire night; his dreams full of laughter and amusement, but when he woke up all he felt was a great sense of loss. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, only just realising he wasn't in his own bed, and something didn't feel right; something was stroking his hip. Not only had that not felt right, but something else risen up from down below. He looked down, and nearly died of shock at what he saw. Kamaji was stroking Haku's hip in circular motion with one hand; the other was on its way inside Haku's pants. Haku didn't know what to say or do, and so he decided to stay silent, both watching and feeling Kamaji's actions.

Kamaji moved one of his other hands into Haku's pants, and started caressing Haku's manhood. Haku moaned and moved his hips as pleasure began to take him over. Kamaji, oblivious that he was awake, smiled when he heard the moan. Things started getting hotter when Haku, playing with the fact that Kamaji believed him to be asleep, moved his body closer to Kamaji's so that Kamaji would have a better view.

Kamaji continued to caress Haku's throbbing member and Haku moaned in ecstasy, thrusting his hips toward Kamaji's body, biting his lip to stop a scream escaping. He was secretly and guiltily enjoying the pleasure he was receiving from Kamaji's hand and so continued to pretend to be asleep. Kamaji used his spare hand to pull Haku's pants down lower, so Haku's manhood was exposed. 'Wow' Kamaji thought in excitement. 'He is huge'. Kamaji moved his hand faster and another moan was ripped from Haku's throat. Haku breathing quickened, he was so close now and the guilt was erased from his mind.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried out as his hips thrust forward one last time; he orgasmed into Kamaji's hand. Kamaji licked Haku's delicious white essence from his hand and laid back down.

Kamaji awoke later in the day, just as the sun was setting into the horizon to the west. He looked to his side, and noticed that Haku was lying awake next to him, each muscle in his body ached with tension as he went over what happened earlier. Kamaji sat up and looked down at Haku; a single tear ran down the boys' cheek; Kamaji lifted a single hand and wiped the tear from the grief stricken young boy's face.

"What is wrong haku?" he asked in his usual gruff voice as he continued to look down at him. Kamaji felt for the boy, yet he also felt a throb of pressure from down below as he thought of the moments they had shared earlier that day.

A sob broke free from Haku's throat as he struggled with the demon of regret inside of him. 'Chihiro, what have I done? Will you ever be able to forgive me?' he thought to himself. He wasn't sure how to reply; he wasn't sure how Kamaji would react, and he wasn't even sure of his own feelings. He loved the feel of Kamaji's hand caressing his genitals and even just thinking about it, he wanted more. But what about Chihiro? What about Chihiro? Haku continued to think about Chihiro, dazed in his own thoughts, but the sound of Kamaji's voice calling his name awoke him from his dazed state

"Haku? Are you listening?" Haku looked at kamaji with a confused expression upon his young face.

"Hey Kamaji, what colour are your eyes?" The boiler man regarded Haku with a curious expression as he took in the question that had just been asked. 'A strange question to ask' Kamaji thought briefly to himself.

"What makes you ask that, boy?"

"I was just wondering. I just realized that I had never seen your eyes without your glasses before" Haku explained as he shrugged, and shifting his position Haku moved himself a little further away from Kamaji. His statement was once again met with silence on Kamaji's behalf, and so Haku decided it was time to leave.

"I...I have to get going before Yubaba or Lin come down here" Haku spoke quickly as he got up and left the room, leaving kamaji to stare after him.

"Kids got a great ass I'll give him that" Kamaji said loudly to himself as he felt lust erupt inside of him.

Haku lay back in the long, lush grass of one of his favourite fields, alone. He needed to be alone right now, everything was too confusing. He loved chihiro, he knew this, but he'd betrayed her and now he felt somewhat dirty, and he stirred slightly as guilt filled him while he remembered what he had allowed to happen

"I don't deserve Chihiro" he sighed to himself as he slowly dozed off, dreaming of the girl he loved. He dreamt of her riding on his back, her giving back his name, and her and him falling together through the air as they rejoiced him now knowing his name. Suddenly and unknowingly his dream changed. He was standing in front of Chihiro, looking at her while she cried. He noticed she was older, perhaps in her mid teens, and she was much more beautiful. Haku reached out to comfort her, but -

- "Don't you touch me! How can you say you love me after what you did? You've betrayed me, Haku" Chihiro's eyes penetrated through Haku as she looked at him, her eyes clearly reflecting the hurt that she was feeling. 

Haku bolted upright as sweat ran down the side of his grief stricken, tormented young face. He ran a hand through his thick hair, breathing heavily as he replayed the dreams' events in his head. Tears were burning in the back of his eyes as he thought of the expression on Chihiro's face when he tried to comfort her; the words she spoke, those harsh words - they were directed at him. He had caused the pain that she was feeling inside and it tormented him just thinking about it.

'_It was just a dream! A dream! It wasn't real'_ Haku chastised himself, trying to make himself believe it was just a dream. _It wasn't real. _Once Haku had calmed himself down enough, he made his way back to the bath house with all the other servants of Yubaba. __

The day Haku had awoken from that horrifying dream down in the field had passed slowly and tiresomely. Haku had spent the day in his bedchamber worrying constantly about what would happen if Chihiro were to find out about his intimacy with Kamaji. He held regrets about his intimate relations with the boiler man, yet even thinking about the way Kamaji caressed him sent tingles up his spine and forbidden thoughts to go through his mind. He dreaded the very thought that what he saw in his dream would be a reality when he finally came face to face with Chihiro after all this time. He hoped she would take it easily and put it down to an experience of his, but he wasn't sure if she'd take it lightly.

"I'm going to go see Kamaji, to tell him I cannot continue these sort of relations with him" Haku spoke out loud to himself as he walked through what he thought to be a deserted corridor.

"What relations? With who? What's going on Haku?" a voice came from behind him. He jumped as he turned around.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Haku's voice shook from the fright she gave him only moments before.

"Never mind that. Relations with whom? I thought I heard you saying Kamaji?" Lin put her hands on her hips as she regarded the boy with an amused expression on her face.

"What? Kamaji? You're hearing things, Lin" Haku's heart was beating a mile per hour as he scolded himself for mentioning Kamaji's name out loud.

"Oh am I now? Whatever Haku" Lin rolled her eyes and walked away.

Five minutes later Haku grumbled to himself as he made his way down to where he knew Kamaji would be; where he always was – the boiler room. 'Haku was deep in thought as he walked into a room full of little (AN: and cute) soot balls. Every single worrisome thought left his mind as he came face to face with Kamaji, the man of whom he had held a secret lustful desire for in the past few hours.

"Haku, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your cleaning duties now?" Kamaji regarded the boy standing in front of him with a nod, and walked closer to the boy.

"I came to talk to you, Kamaji." Haku took a few steps towards Kamaji, and stopped, standing only half a metre away from the boiler man.

"What have you come to talk to me about, boy?" Kamaji's voice was steady, yet held a slight quiver as Kamaji reached out a hand and started caressing Haku's face lightly.

"We've got to stop. Now. We have to stop every sexual relation we've held with one another." Haku's voice shook slightly as Kamaji continued to caress his face gently.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Kamaji moved closer to the boy in front of him, and with two hands cupped the boy's cheek in his hands. "You know you want me" and with that Kamaji leaned forward and kissed the boy, a kiss that was so passionate it caused two things to arise from their limp state below the two males.

Haku wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he had come to stop all relations with Kamaji and he knew what he was doing was in fact wrong; he just couldn't help himself. He deepened the kiss as he inserted his tongue deep inside Kamaji's mouth.

Kamaji gently pushed Haku down to the bedding on the floor and laid on top of him, continuing to kiss him with every inch of his being; he wanted him so badly it was causing something to push painfully against the inside of his pants.

Haku fixed this problem by reaching into Kamaji's pants and grabbing onto the boiler man's throbbing member, rubbing it up and down with all his might

"Oh Kamaji, you are one boiling hot boiler man" Haku moaned as he allowed Kamaji to reach into his pants and grab onto his own throbbing member.

Kamaji greedily continued to kiss Haku as he rubbed Haku's manhood. "I want you soo bad Haku, give it to me big boy".

Haku giggled and Kamaji looked at him and pouted. "Haku, now is not the time for .. – ahhh" he broke off as Haku ran his fingers along the tip of his hardened member and began stroking Kamaji a little faster, causing him to feel increased amounts of pleasure.

"Now isn't the time for what, boiler man?" Haku teased in an innocent tone, every thought of stopping his sexual intimacy with the boiler man had left his mind. Kamaji moaned loudly, letting his head rest on Haku's shoulder as Haku's hand worked its magic on Kamaji's manhood.

"So kamaji, you haven't answered me" Haku smirked "Not the time for what, hmm? Not the time for - this?" and with that last word Haku pumped his hand a little rougher to emphasise what he meant. Kamaji couldn't believe Haku was teasing him in this way, he had always thought that haku would be a rather shy lover. Haku slowed his movements as though to stop.

"No Haku, don't stop." Kamaji managed to speak between his moans and panting, and his voice was filled with licentious lust. His head was still resting on Haku's shoulder.

Kamaji finally gave in to his pleasure and came in Haku's hand. Feeling the warm sticky liquid gush onto his hand Haku stopped his movements.

Kamaji lifted his head and smiled down at Haku before lowering his lips to kiss him, the kiss was gentle and loving which surprised Haku, it was so different from the other kiss they had shared.

When Kamaji began nuzzling at Haku's neck all thoughts were erased from his mind as sensation took over. It was strange how something so simple could feel so wonderful. Kamaji's lips trailed down Haku's sensitive neck to Haku's collarbone, pausing before again moving lower, licking his sensitive nipples as he moved lower.

Haku moaned louder when Kamaji inserted his tongue in and out of his navel, smirking against Haku's skin. Kamaji ran two of his hands up Haku's legs to hold down his hips, as another ran along his chest; he loved the feel of Haku's skin. Haku's mind was empty to all but the pleasure he was receiving. Kamaji ran light kisses along hakus hip.

He licked his lips when he saw his lovers' erection. Pre-cum already at the tip of his velvety shaft proving beyond a doubt that Haku was indeed enjoying this. Slowly Kamaji took Haku into his mouth, devouring the boy below him hungerily. Haku's head thrashed from side to side, he began moaning Kamaji's name...

Kamaji and Haku were gay. The end.

Just kidding.

The next few days that continued were filled with much passion, loving and tender caresses for Haku and Kamaji. Unfortunately as is with most good things - it was not meant to last. Late one evening Haku was told to go and see Yubaba. Dreading each step he took to her office, Haku thought intensely of Kamaji and their last 'meeting' with one another. Reaching her office door, Haku knocked twice and scratched his balls. (yes yes we are strange if you haven't realized)

"Come in Haku" came Yubaba's raspy voice. He walked slowly up to her and scratched HER balls. (come on I mean she has to be a dude)

"Haku you are free" Yubaba muttered bitterly, the disgust clear in her voice. "Just leave, I don't need a bum like you around." Yubaba finished her sentence with bitterness and loathing in her voice, and glared at Haku who returned the loathing as he stood, staring, hating what he saw in front of him. Glad to leave, Haku turned around, and ran out of the bathhouse and across the bridge. He was free, finally free from the place he had hated and been bound to for so long.

As he ran across the bridge he noticed a figure ahead of him. His running came to a halt as he focused his eyes on the figure, his brain deciphering who this individual could be.

"Kamaji?" Haku's voice shook as he spoke, staring at the man ahead of him of whom he had shared intimate moments with.

Kamaji inclined his head toward Haku, acknowledging the presence of the young man in front of him.

"You are free now, Haku. Go to the human world, go to her" seeing doubt in Haku's eyes, Kamaji gave him a reassuring smile. "She's waiting for you, and she'll be happy to you see Haku."

Haku smiled at him before moving forward to give Kamaji a brief hug. "Kamaji.. I .. thankyou."

"You're very welcome" Kamaji cupped Haku's cheek in his hand, for what he knew would be the last time.

The End.. (or is it?)

Now you all know Yubaba's secret… dundundun.. stay tuned ! There is a sequel in the works it's a Chihiroxhaku one.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick A/N

Just a quick A/N

To all those who reviewed positively we would both like to thank-you and are glad you enjoyed out crazy 'lil fic, at one point we were talking of writing a sequel what would be Chihiro/Haku but I'm afraid that that will not be coming as both of us are studying and one of us no longer writes fanfics(I do but under a totally different penname).

Also to all the people who called us sick, twisted and all the rest of that I personally would like to say, thank-you. You have all amused me greatly and I'm very pleased with my sick and twisted mind and anything that is created from it. I'm sure my co-writer feels the same and had much amusement at your comments too.


End file.
